What If?
by ZWorld
Summary: After a night gone wild, Goten and Trunks start questioning the 'what ifs' of their friendship. Yaoi! GotenxTrunks! Do not read if you do not like! Short Story!
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball and all its characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

This is simply another get-together of Goten and Trunks.  
>This follows the events AFTER DragonBall GT (In Japanese Dub it's set 5 years after the ending DBZ.)<br>I generally don't like DBGT, but I decided to put my feelings aside and make use of it.

What started off as drabbles ended up as a short story thanks to my many bus rides to and from uni ^.^

I know that this type of storyline has been done SO many times, but forgive me; I wanted to try it too.  
>I'm sorry if the story doesn't feel completed or feels rushed. I wanted it to be short and quick.<p>

"..." is speech

_-italics_- is thought

"_What if we were more than friends? What would people think? What would you think? I know we've been friends our whole lives - we're like brothers. We've always been **Trunks and Goten**. But that one night made me question; what if? Could it work?"_

~-Z-~

**Age 790  
>Trunks<strong>: 23-24 years old  
><strong>Goten<strong>: 22-23 years old  
><strong>Other characters ages (approx)<strong>: Marron – 19, Valese – unknown? (But I'd guess around Goten's age), Bulla – 12 and Pan – 11

Weeks had passed since Goku and the dragon balls had left. With the world finally at peace once more, cities were finally being rebuilt. The progress came along quickly with the help of the many robots Bulma and Trunks had built.

Things soon enough fell back into place as everyone tried to accept the fact that they were no longer ever going to see their great friend and hero or the magical balls that had changed their lives. Even though the cities were busy being re-built, in the outskirts things look great.

The Son residence was filled with laughter everyday as things fell back into place. Gohan and his family would visit next door at Chi-Chi's quite often for a nice meal. Goten still stayed at home, regularly bringing his girlfriend, Valese, over for visits.

Trunks and the Briefs' Capsule Corp. home was still in top shape, but rush hour had been placed inside it since their return. They had robots and machinery to build after all.

Bulma's hard work and late nights finally caught up to her as she walked through the halls early that morning. She walked past a mirror and nearly shrieked when she saw her reflection.

"I seriously need a holiday," she groaned. She cringed as she realised the wrinkles forming on her once beautiful face.

With the increase work-load, things started taking a hard time on her body. She soon realised that Vegeta wasn't the same either. Granted, he had changed so much over the years that there wasn't much of a difference, but she could see the fire that once burned in him was slowly dying. She knew it was because of Goku; his friend and rival all gone in that one day. The weight of the world was suddenly placed onto his shoulders once Goku had opted to leave. Vegeta didn't care much, although he did visit the lab every once and while, but he mainly still trained. She sighed, knowing that they needed some sort of holiday. They both needed to get away from the city and enjoy some time alone. Mr. Satan came to mind and she knew that she had to book a get-away for her and Vegeta for at least one night. Bulla was old enough to look after herself for one night, but perhaps she would get Trunks to keep an eye out on her just in case. She hoped this plan would work out.

-Z-

"I want you to babysit Bulla for two nights,"

"What?" Trunks asked, looking up from his computer screen. Once Bulma had made the bookings, she had raced to the Capsule Corp Headquarters to discuss the plans with Trunks. She was thankful to find him in his office. He had a bad habit of flying out whenever he was bored.

"Vegeta and I are going over to Mr. Satan's Hotel later today. We need a little time away,"

"But mum, don't you think Bulla is old enough to look after herself?"

"Trunks..." Bulma furrowed her brows. –_There's no way he's getting out of this one.-_

"I... I had a date planned for this weekend... You can't tell me to cancel now!"

"Please Trunks. Vegeta and I don't ask much of you. I've already talked to Bulla about it and she's fine with it. She even invited Pan over for the weekend,"

"She did what?!" Trunks' eyes bulged, not liking where this was going. _–One person is bad enough... But throwing Pan into the mixture is making it into a mess!-_

"Come on,Trunks. It won't be that bad; just ask the girl to have the date next week. And anyway, you could always invite Goten over. I'm sure he won't mind," she tried to encourage.

"If you and dad really need to get away, then fine," Trunks sighed reluctantly. There was no way around it. It wouldn't be too bad? Right?

"Thank you, thank you! Vegeta and I leave this afternoon, we'll be back Sunday sometime, alright?!" Bulma waved, already running through the door as all the endless possibilities filled her mind._ –A weekend away with Vegeta. This is going to be amazing.-_

Trunks sighed, placing his hands to his face and running his fingers through his hair. -_Having Goten over wouldn't be too bad. Well, that's if I can get him to come over without Valese.- _An idea struck him at that moment. He beamed brightly, picking up his phone to text Goten and Marron. He decided this would be a perfect opportunity to have a small get together with the three of them. He quickly texted both recipients: **'Drinks tonight at my place, keen?'**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball and all its characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

~-Z-~

"Goten! So glad you could make it!" Trunks watched his life-long friend standing by the stairs that leaded up to the living quarters. It was already late evening; the sun had set, covering the sky with a dark blue sheet and lightly sprinkled stars.

"Of course! Why would miss free drinks?" He asked. "But eh...Sorry I'm so late. I had to drop Valese off on the way," Goten explained as they walked to the lounge.

"No problem, Marron and I have been chatting anyway," Trunks shrugged.

"Where are the girls?"

"In Bulla's room. Hopefully they don't come down. Would hate to see what will happen if we involve them in the mix,"

Goten laughed, agreeing that having the two girls around while they were drunk would mean trouble.

"Hey Marron! Long time no see!" He beamed when the bright blonde came into view.

"You too, Goten," she smiled politely, already holding a vodka drink.

Goten saw all the bottled drinks waiting on the table. He chuckled knowing very well that the night was going to be fun.

Trunks had turned up the music as they started chatting and playing cards. As the hours went the laughs started becoming uncontrolled. That was until Bulla and Pan had decided to hang around with the older group at around 10 o'clock at night.

"Trunks, we're bored!" Bulla complained, entering the living area with her best friend, Pan.

"T-Trunks?" Pan stuttered as the smell of alcohol lingered in the area. Bulla and Pan eyed each other knowing very well what the group has been doing.

"So I guess that's why they've been playing the music so loudly," Bulla groaned, throwing her hands in the air.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marron asked. She was the calmest out of all of them. She generally didn't drink much as past experiences have taught her that the boys got a bit crazy when drunk.

"We're bored," Pan explained.

"So! Watch a movie of sometin'," Goten snorted a half drunken bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Leave us alone. Let the adults have some fun!" Trunks jumped to his feet, only to stumble backwards and fall on his bottom. Goten laughed, only to start choking as he felt his drink coming out of his nose.

"You guys are way over your heads!" Bulla shouted_. –Unbelievable! Mum and dad leave us alone for one weekend and he's already drunk!- _

"Bulla..." Pan whispered as the other three went back to their conversation of laughter.

"Yeah?"

"Let's have a bit of fun with this..." she suggested. Bulla eyed Pan suspiciously, wondering what Pan could have up her sleeve. She tried to wave off the feelings that it had something to do with the crush Pan's been having on Trunks. When Pan had secretly told her about her feelings, Bulla had laughed and told her to get over it. Not only was it disgusting, age wise, but also because it was_ Trunks_. She ended up just shrugging her shoulders, accepting the fact that most of her friends seemed to crush on her older brother.

"Can we play some games with you guys?" Pan asked as innocently as she could.

"Depends. What type of games?" Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"Like fun games! Truth or dare!" She giggled as ideas for the dares she could give people already forming in her head.

"But that's so childish," Trunks complained.

"No they're not! Come on Trunks!" Goten agreed with Pan. What harm could be done in playing a few childish games when drunk?

Trunks nodded, taking hold of the couches to help him stand. Goten did the same, swaying slightly once he was on his feet. They hadn't realised before how much they actually drank. They tried to hold in the laughter but couldn't help as it spilled out of their mouths.

"What's so funny?" Pan asked.

"Being drunk just makes things funny," Marron tried explaining. "You'll understand when you're older."

-Z-

The night continued as the older group sipped down their drinks as they played truth or dare with the younger girls. Pan was getting frustrated though. No one ever replied dare. After an hour of playing the game, it had suddenly gotten boring. She had hoped that the older group being in their drunken state would make it easier for them to pick dare. -_Obviously not. -_ She growled, annoyed at all the stupid questions that were being asked.

Bulla noticed Pan's annoyance. As soon as Pan had suggested the game, she knew what Pan had up her sleeve. Too bad, even when drunk, Trunks and Goten were pretty smart. She decided that for one time, and one time only, she'd lend her younger friend a hand.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" She proudly announced only to receive odd looks from the boys.

"What the hell, Bulla?" Trunks laughed, not too sure what to think of such a suggestion. "Why would you want to play that?"

"Because! We never got the chance to play it before!"

Trunks was going to reply but instead his dizzy mind spun. He laughed. _–Maybe it's best if I don't ruin her motivation and ask her 'what if you land on another girl? Or me?'- _Goten laughed, finally realising why Trunks had asked.

Bulla grabbed an empty bottle from the table, only to place it in the middle of the circle they had formed.

"Who would like to do the honours?" She asked, eyeing her younger friend.

"I will!" Pan giggled, crossing her fingers that it lands on a certain person she had in mind.

"Wait! Let's have some rules first!" Marron quickly announced.

"Rules? Why would we need rules?" Pan furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Just so we don't go too far," Marron tried to explain. "What do you guys think? What are the rules? How far?" She looked towards the two guys who were swaying to the music.

"Hmm..." Trunks pondered but struggled as he felt the room around him spin. He knew that the drink he had in his hand would have to be the last one. If he had anymore he would probably be knocked out or at least vomit everywhere.

"Let's do one round, intensifying the kiss every time," Goten winked.

"What do you mean?" Bulla asked.

"Clockwise or anticlockwise?" Marron quickly interrupted.

"Clockwise!" Trunks shouted with a fist pump in the air.

"Okay then. Pan will kiss on the forehead. Bulla will kiss on the cheek, Marron will kiss on the lips, Trunks can kiss with tongue and I'll have a full make out session,"

Pan and Bulla sighed, trying to ignore how Goten had just tried his best for the girls not to get any kiss on the lips. Pan shoved the feeling off. Hope lightened in her as she crossed her fingers for Trunks to spin the bottle on her.

The boys watched her lean to the middle, spinning the bottle. Trunks and Goten both crossed their fingers behind their backs hoping it doesn't land on either of them. They were blessed when it landed on Marron. Trunks laughed in relief. Pan nearly growled, getting up to give Marron a kiss on the forehead.

Bulla was next. She didn't care for much as it was just a kiss on the cheek. The bottle spun easily and landed on Goten. He giggled as she leaned into him and kissed his cheek. Trunks just slapped the back of his friend's head, telling him to shove off any thoughts.

Marron was next. Trunks smiled happily as it landed on him. A kiss from Marron didn't faze him at all! The kiss was a little longer than necessary due to their drunken states, but they soon released; laughing in response.

Trunks sighed, knowing very well that it was his turn to spin. He chanted Marron's name in his head. She was the only one he would want to _french_ kiss. The room that was a few seconds ago alive and spinning, somehow slowed down as he watched the bottle spin endlessly. It felt like minutes had passed until it finally stopped. He frowned when he followed the bottle with his eyes, only to realise that it was pointing to his best friend, Goten. Trunks laughed nervously, not too sure what to do next.

"What? Do we have to?" Trunks complained, really not wanting to do this with his best friend. Even though they may be drunk and possibly won't remember this by the morning, he really didn't want to _kiss_ his friend.

"Euugh! You got to be kidding me!" Goten's eyes bulged as he finally noticed the bottle pointing his way.

Pan and Bulla sat there eyeing the bottle too, not too sure what to say. Never in a million years had either one of them considered what if the bottle landed on something like _that_.

"Just do it guys, don't be such sissies!" Marron teased, giggling as she fell backwards.

"I don't believe it!" Trunks slapped his forehead

"Uggh, please don't tell me we have to," Goten groaned. He hadn't planned on this happening. He was hoping both he and Trunks would get Marron, that way the younger girls didn't have to get involved. He groaned inwardly, as he never thought of the possibility of this situation.

"Do it! Do it!" Marron chanted, giggling as she got excited for the boys to kiss.

Trunks looked up at his younger friend; suddenly the drunkenness had died down. He needed to be serious but he knew that he was still chuckling under his breath. Goten gulped, screaming '_please don't do this'_ with his eyes. He shook his head when Trunks shrugged his shoulders and slowly leaned in. Goten was about to pull away until he realised that he had no way out of this mess he had somehow placed himself into.

Trunks closed his eyes, hoping the moment would pass quickly. He shivered as his lips touched Goten's. He slit his eyes open, seeing the shocked eyes of Goten staring back at him. They both remembered this was going to be more than just a simple kiss on the lips. Trunks shrugged it off, shutting his eyes tightly once more as he tried to open their lips. Goten didn't respond, keeping his mouth tightly shut. Trunks nearly growled, sticking the tip of his tongue out and licking the bottom lip of Goten's. The younger boy opened his mouth slightly to let out a giggle as the lightness the drink had resurfaced. Trunks used this as a perfect opportunity to reluctantly slide his tongue into his mouth. Goten shivered as he felt the warm and wet tongue of Trunks. He thought he was going to be disgusted from the whole act but suddenly something else filled his mind. He had to admit, Trunks knew how to play with tongues. They broke off quickly, happy that the awkward exchanged was finally over with.

"Yuck!" Pan stuck her tongue out, not liking what she just saw.

"Yeah! How disgusting!" Bulla agreed. "I don't want to play this game anymore!"

"Me too!" Pan jumped to her feet, suddenly put off with the whole idea of spin the bottle. Watching her uncle Goten and her crush kiss was just disturbing to her.

"Where are you two going?" Marron asked, noticing the girls walking to the door.

"We're going back to our room! You guys weren't that fun anyway!" Pan huffed, stomping her feet. Bulla just nodded, rushing out to catch up with her angry friend.

Marron watched the girls with a smirk on her face. She giggled, knowing that it fully disgusted the young girls.

"Good going guys!" She laughed, looking over to the two boys who were still staring at each other. She furrowed her brows, unsure as to why they were just sitting there too still for their drunken states.

A nervous laugh escaped Goten's lips as he came back to reality. Trunks shook his head, joining in as he grabbed his last drink. He took a sip from it, looking at Goten from the corner of his eye. He tried to shrug off the feeling that had filled him up as they kissed_. –It's just because we're drunk. That's all.-_ He tried telling himself.

~-Z-~


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonball and all its characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

This chapter is VERY M rated! Do not read if you do not like. The first part is pretty safe, but the second half... well... not so much!

~-Z-~

Trunks retired to his room in the early morning hours. He had leaded both Marron and Goten to separate guest rooms where they could stay. Even though they all swayed and laughed their way through the halls, Trunks knew which rooms would be the best to give them.

He sighed, laying flat on his back. He smiled, moments of the night coming back to him. Once the memory of the game filled his head he frowned almost instantly, although a chuckle still escaped his lips. He shook his head, encouraging himself to get ready for bed.

Once changed into just his boxers; after falling down a couple of times, he laid on his bed, letting the world spin around him. He still felt so light and airy like he was floating on a piece of fluff. He was about to get into bed until he heard a knock on the other side of the door.

He tried weakly to sense who was behind the door but his distorted mind couldn't quite work it out. He reluctantly opened the door only to find Goten smiling sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow, not expecting to see Goten behind it. He had guessed it would've been his sister or Pan.

Goten looked at Trunks, slightly blushing as he noticed his older friend was just wearing a pair of boxers. He hadn't' realised that his friend slept with such little clothes.

"I can't sleep," he quickly explained, taking hold of the door frame so he could minimise the spinning room around him.

Trunks shrugged, walking to his bed. He didn't mind at all. He wasn't exactly tired either. He just felt like being alone for a while, that's all. Goten nodded, closing the door behind him as he entered the giant room. He walked crookedly to the bed, taking a seat next to his oddly quiet friend. He hoped at that instant that he wasn't too drunk and still chuckling without noticing it.

"Are you okay?" Goten tried asking but it rather came out as a slur.

"Yeah," Trunks laughed, rubbing his forehead.

"You looked pretty thoughtful there for a minute," Goten bounced, lifting his feet to the bed. He jumped a little, enjoying the nice spring that Trunks' mattress had.

Trunks shook his head, laughing as he realised how childish his friend still acted at times. But that was Goten. As mature as he seemed to be in public, as soon as they were together, maturity was thrown out the door as their inner child came out. That was the great thing about knowing each other for their whole lives.

"So why are you still up?" Goten asked, still bouncing; wanting to climb to his feet and fully bounce. He knew it was a bad idea as he would possibly fall or fly through the ceiling.

"I was getting ready for bed," Trunks shrugged, pulling his feet to the bed too and tried mimicking his younger friend's actions. He wanted to know what attracted Goten to doing such a thing. He laughed when he realised how bouncy his bed was.

They bounced, using their hips to push themselves up slightly to the air. Laughter filled the dimmed room as springs echoed off. Goten bounced the highest, nearly a metre high. He fell onto his bottom, hearing a spring groan under the pressure. He laughed, falling backwards. Trunks chuckled with him, leaning back too.

"That was awesome!" Goten fist pumped the air.

"The best event of the night!" Trunks agreed.

Goten laughed nervously, his hand falling back down onto the bed. Silence lingered in the air except for the odd chuckle that escaped. Goten smiled, looking towards his older friend. Trunks turned his head sideways to stare into the dark chocolate eyes that belonged to his younger best friend. Something seemed to spark in them that he had never seen before. He was about to ask but he stopped himself. Goten just smiled the classic Son grin, watching the light blue eyes of his friend shine. He shrugged off the thought of how cheesy the moment felt, but frowned slightly as he remembered the events of earlier on.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Trunks laughed.

"Nah," Goten replied, shuffling a little closer to his friend. Trunks held in his breath until their shoulders touched. He breathed out, tempted to lean in and attempt the kiss they had shared earlier on again. He shook his head, shoving off the thoughts. He growled quietly, annoyed at how the drunken mind was making him do things he didn't want to do.

"What are you doing?" Trunks tried asking, hoping a conversation would relieve the tension that was sparking between the two.

"I don't know," Goten shrugged, still watching his older friend.

Trunks was going to respond until he found his hand slowly inching towards his friend's. He growled in annoyance once more. _–Damn it! Where's my fucking control!-_ He cussed mentally; hating what his instincts was doing to him.

Goten just smiled sheepishly, stroking his fingers against Trunks' hand. He still felt light and dizzy and wasn't really aware of what was happening. Trunks tried to shove off all the feelings that were attacking him, but he couldn't hold it much longer. Quickly as he could he sat up and leaned into Goten. The dark haired boy smirked, knowing well enough what was going to happen next. He lifted his head, closing the gap between them.

Electricity seemed to spark around them as their lips touched for the second time that night. Trunks groaned against the younger boy's lips, pushing his head back into the mattress. Goten opened their lips, sliding in his tongue into Trunks' warm mouth. They fought playfully for dominance, only for Trunks to win the battle. Goten chuckled against his lips, snaking his hands up to thread his fingers through the soft lavender hair. Trunks moaned as Goten massaged his scalp, making his hair wild and knotty. Trunks mimicked Goten's actions, running his hands through the soft but spiky hair of his younger friend.

Trunks' body heated as he felt Goten's hands leave his head and lightly stroked a trail down his jaw, neck, shoulder and all the way to the small of his back. His instincts craved for more of the soft touch. Without thinking he found himself climbing on top of his younger friend, placing a knee either side of him. Goten didn't pull away but rather deepened the kiss, stroking lightly the naked, muscular back of his older friend.

Trunks with nimbly fingers lifted the black haired boy's shirt, snaking his hands up the warm body. Goten moaned quietly as he felt the magical fingers stroke every sculpted muscle. Blood raced down to his pants, making him more excited than he has ever been before.

"Trunks," he murmured against the older boy's lips as he felt his nipples being pinched. Neither of them stopped to think about what they were doing. They were far too deep in the moment to even bat an eye and think otherwise. Trunks groaned, feeling his boxers tighten around his now hard member.

Goten whimpered as the warm hands left his body, only for Trunks to pull away and take the shirt off. Trunks drank the scene before him, his eyes pouring out lust as he licked his lips hungrily at the sculpted body in front of him. Goten just chuckled, cupping Trunks' face and bringing him closer for another fierce kiss.

Trunks' hands snaked to his crotch, wanting to find a release from his tight boxers. He moaned as he ran his hand up and down his length over his boxers. Goten's hand slid down too, undoing his tight jeans. The older boy went to his knees, allowing Goten to kick off his pants, leaving himself in his boxers too.

Moans filled the air as they rubbed their bodies together, not quite believing how great the feeling was. Trunks thought he'd be adventurous by leaving Goten's swollen lips and travel downwards. He licked and sucked his way to the younger boy's neck, lingering for a while before moving towards the well muscled chest. Goten moaned, feeling the warm tongue pleasure his body. His eyes bulged as he felt Trunks' hand run over his throbbing member.

"Oh Kami!" He gasped, wanting the feeling again.

Trunks smirked. He moved down quickly as he became impatient. Once he reached the tented boxers he growled, running his fingers along the shaft. Goten moaned, begging for more. Trunks quickly pulled down the boxers, watching Goten's member spring to life when the restraint was gone. Trunks didn't waste time as he tightly wrapped his hand around the hard member, pumping it slowly like he had done to himself for many years. He increased the speed, gaining moans of pleasure from Goten.

"Oh man that feels so_ fucking_ good!" Goten hissed, thrusting his hips to the air. Trunks smirked, increasing the speed for his friend. A few minutes later Goten's head spun in circles once more. This time it wasn't because of the drunken state but from the increase of oxygen.

"Pleaseeee," he mumbled.

"Please what?" Trunks asked, furrowing his brows.

"Suck me!" Goten announced proudly, looking down to stare into the blue eyes of his older friend.

Trunks shivered, unsure of what to do. He hadn't even considered going _that_ far. Heck, he wasn't even too sure what he was doing _at all_, or how they found themselves in such a situation.

"Please," the dark haired boy begged once more.

Trunks saw the lust in his friend's eyes which sent another heat wave through his body. He nodded, leaning down to lick the tip of Goten's hard member. He tried his hardest to remember all the blowjobs he's gotten in the past. He needed to be a quick learner for this. He sucked on the sides gingerly before he fully devoured the throbbing member.

Goten hissed as the wetness covered him. He grabbed fistfuls of sheets, thrusting his hips in motion to Trunks' rhythm. He gulped his mouth suddenly dry. The fire in the pit of his stomach growing as the speed increased. He knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Trunks!" He called out. The lavender haired boy stopped his movements and looked up.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"My turn," Goten nearly whispered, dragging his friend up to his level. He quickly changed their positions, pressing Trunks flat on his back. Trunks laughed, but it was quickly muffled into a moan as he felt something hard poke at him.

He closed his eyes tightly and allowed the pleasure take over his body. He concentrated on the warm tongue of Goten as it travelled down to his crotch.

"Oh Kami!" He cussed as he felt Goten bite gently against his member. "Goten!"

The younger boy smirked, ripping off the tight boxers. Not wasting any time, he devoured the throbbing member. Trunks' eyes shot open as he felt the warmth all around him. His back arched, seeing stars explode behind his now tightly shut eyelids. He couldn't believe how amazing everything felt.

Goten continued, until he felt Trunks' ki rise. He knew his older friend was close. Trunks whimpered at the loss of heat as Goten pulled away. His brows furrowed quizzically as he watched Goten spread his legs wide apart.

"Goten, what are you?" Trunks asked.

"Shhh," Goten hushed, placing his knees firmly near Trunks' bottom.

Goten moved his hands down and began stroking himself. Trunks watched the scene, getting more turned on than ever before. He began mimicking the actions, stroking his own as fast as Goten was.

They both watched as they pleasured themselves. Soon enough Goten felt the fire burn in the pit of his stomach. He knew this time he couldn't hold back. His hand increased one last time as he allowed his orgasm to take over. His seed squirted all over Trunks' torso and his hands. He pumped his member slowly, not wanting the sensation to end. Trunks released his own seed, moaning out Goten's name as ecstasy took over his body.

Goten fell forward into Trunks as he came down from his high. He chuckled as he felt his older friend's sticky body rub against him. They panted loudly, suddenly tired from their actions. Goten rolled off Trunks' sweaty body, trying to moisten his already dry mouth.

"Oh Kami that was..." Trunks spoke huskily.

"Too good," Goten finished, looking at his friend once more.

Trunks smiled a cheesy grin, his eyes suddenly tired. He didn't care if he was full of sticky goo and sweat. He was still coming off his high, enjoying the moment he had shared with his best friend. They both knew once they wake up the next day, reality was going to hit them hard.

Goten smiled back, closing his eyes for the final time. Trunks did the same, finding sleep soon after.

~-Z-~


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonball and all its characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

~-Z-~

Trunks jerked awake as his dream startled him. He groggily tried sitting up, hating the awful headache that surfaced.

_-What a strange dream,-_ he murmured, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, ready to get out of bed for a nice warm shower. He knew it would help with the horrible headache he seemed to have. As he was about to pull off the sheets he noticed that he was completely nude. He froze, unsure of what to do.

-_Strange, I normally sleep in box_- he stopped, his heart pounding inside his chest. _–Oh shit, don't tell me. Kami... Don't tell me... It wasn't...-_ His breathing quickened as he dared himself to look over his shoulder.

The world seemed to freeze as he saw his _very _naked best friend sleeping soundlessly under a sheet. He gulped as dread and guilt over took him.

"Fuck," he whispered.

Shaking his head, he tried rushing to the bathroom that was joined to his bedroom. He grabbed whatever clothes he could, sighing in relief when the door finally closed.

_-Shit, shit, shit!-_ He chanted in his head.

_-Why, why! Fuck!-_ He growled, throwing his clothes to the floor.

_-Why did it happen?! How the fuck did it happen!?-_ He kept questioning himself. He tried fighting the horrible headache that pounded in his head. Quickly running the tap of water, he splashed his face, hoping, wishing, that the things that occurred the night before was just a dream.

Testing himself, he sneaked the bathroom door open again, only to be disappointed when he saw Goten still sleeping soundlessly. Growling loudly, he banged the door shut.

On the other side of the door, Goten awoke from the noise. Still in a daze, he tried to figure out where he was.

_-How could this have happened?-_ Trunks questioned himself as he stood under the hot running water. _–Were we that fucking drunk? How did this happen? He's my bloody friend for fuck sakes!-_ He growled inwardly_. –How could I have slept with him..?-_ He drifted.

To say he was mad would be an understatement. Confusion was probably a better word. He tried to place two and two together, trying to figure out how they could have gone _that_ far. Sure, they have been drunk lots of times, but never in their lives have they done _that_.

_-It must've been that stupid fucking game!-_ He concluded. He paused as he felt Goten's ki move around in his room. He tried to sense what his younger friend was doing. He sighed in relief when Goten's ki exited the room and headed down the hall. He was thankful; he didn't feel like looking his friend in the eye.

_-How did this happen?-_ He asked himself again. _–We're like brothers. We're best friends since forever. I've never had thoughts or feelings for him like this...- H_e tried making sense of what happened. –_What the hell is his girlfriend going to think? Oh Kami..._- He groaned, leaning back against the wall.

_-Why? Why? Why?-_ He kept asking himself. –_How?-_ He tried again. He couldn't concentrate properly as his head still sang. He knew it would be useless to think it through it with a hangover. He needed his mind clear to truly start analysing what had happened the night before.

So he stood under the water. He concentrated on how it splattered on his toned muscles and skin. He tried relaxing as the water massaged him gently. But his eyes shot open as the thoughts of Goten entered his mind once more.

_-Those lips,-_ he sighed_. –Who... Who knew Goten was such a good kisser?-_ He admitted inwardly. He couldn't lie that Goten had surprised him. He never knew the boy was so... experienced. He shrugged it off knowing very well that Goten would probably have more experience anyway as he always got to go out while Trunks had bigger problems to worry about; such as Capsule Corp.

His hand trailed up to his lips, his fingers gently stroking his still swollen mounds. His heart started beating as images popped into his mind. He tried to shrug off the thoughts of Goten jerking off in front of him, but couldn't help it as his hand trailed down. What was it about the scene that intrigued him? He had never found any guy in his life attractive, let alone his best friend. He bit his bottom lip as he wrapped a firm grip around his now hard member.

A knock at the door brought him back to reality. He sensed Marron's ki on the other side. He sighed, turning the cold water on quickly to remove any thoughts that seemed to enter his mind.

-Z-

"Hey, sorry for bugging you," Marron apologised as she watch the demi-Saiyan enter the bedroom. She was nice enough to make Trunks' bed and patiently wait for him.

"What's up?" Trunks asked, curious as to why she was there.

"I- Well," Marron sighed.

"I was in the kitchen with the two girls earlier on. They were hungry pretty early you see, so I had to make them some breakfast. But not long after I saw Goten rushing past. He seemed pretty upset," she explained.

Trunks just nodded, sitting down next to the bright blonde. The bed groaned under the pressure. He took a mental note to get a new mattress as memories flooded back to him.

"Do you by any chance know why? I mean, that's so unlike him," she frowned.

"No, I don't," Trunks lied. What else was he supposed to say? Yes, Goten rushing out without saying goodbye was very out of character, but he knew why. He knew that his younger friend had the same thoughts as him. Regret. Confusion. Uncertainty.

~-Z-~


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonball and all its characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

~-Z-~

Goten ignored Trunks like he was infected by the black plague. The whole week he had tried his best to leave his older friend in the shadows. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. How did such a thing even occur?

He awoke that Saturday morning in his friend's bed. He startled awake from the bang of a door. Slowly memories of the night came to him and he was only shocked further when he realised his nakedness. He raced out of Capsule Corp. He didn't want to face his older friend or Marron. He wanted to go straight home and wash off the sticky goo that reminded him of the wild night.

_-How did this happen?-_ He had asked himself the whole way back home.

The whole week seemed to creep past so slowly. But maybe it was because of what had happened on the weekend before. It wasn't until Wednesday sometime Trunks started trying to get into contact with him. Goten just ignore the texts though. He instantly deleted them, not interested. Even his poor girlfriend got the cold shoulder.

He was mad. He was mad that it even affected him in the first place. They were drunk, why would it matter? Things happen when drunk. But what he couldn't hide was the fact that he had felt something. That first kiss, in the lounge was _something._ It wasn't just a kiss to follow the rules of a game. It was something more. He could feel it. And he knew Trunks had felt it too. The way they had stared at each other gave him enough proof. The events that followed were more than enough as well.

He shook his head, regretting how his drunken mind had leaded him to his older friend's room. If he had just stayed put and wait for sleep to evade him nothing like this would have happened. But yet, somewhere inside of him he didn't regret it all that much.

_-What are you saying Goten? Trunks is your friend. Sure, it's good that it happened with him and not someone else, but it's best to move on and carry on with your life. It was just a mistake. That's all. Nothing is going to come out of it.-_

He growled, sitting up from his bed_. –Why can't I stop thinking of him then? Why does the scene keep playing in my mind every night? Why are his eyes suddenly so lovely? Why haven't I noticed in the past how good looking he really is?-_

He wanted to run out to the mountains and clear his mind, but he couldn't. Valese was to come over for dinner since he had felt pretty bad for ignoring her all week. Even his mother had noticed his change in attitude.

_-Trunks and I are practically brothers. We've been through everything together. Why does it feel so weird though? I feel like I need to regret this stupid mistake but at the same time I secretly enjoyed it.-_

His eyes widened as a resolution overcame him_. –Do... Do... Do I like him?-_ He questioned. _– Did that night just alert me of the feelings I haven't noticed before?_ - He furrowed his brows.

_-No, that's not possible! I've never had feelings for him. He's my fucking friend for kami's sake! But yet... Why was there something more within that kiss?-_

_-What if... What if I do actually... like him.- _

"Goten!" Chi-Chi's voice called from the other side of the door. He shook his head, coming back to reality. He sensed Valese's ki next to his mother and knew it was time to forget what had happened and place on a mask.

~-Z-~


	6. Chapter 6

Dragonball and all its characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

~-Z-~

"Kami, why isn't he replying?!" Trunks growled angrily by Friday.

Goten was ignoring him, he knew it. He didn't like it though. He needed to talk to Goten about this. They had to sort it out before it would ruin their friendship.

For the whole week he had thought of the scenes. He couldn't shrug it off anymore. The more he thought the bigger that "what if" slapped him in the face.

He knew. He knew it. Why hadn't he ever realised before? Why didn't he ever notice how his younger friend looked? How his scent smelt so appealing. How did he never realise how much Valese annoyed him. _-Why now though?-_

He hated himself for it. He hated the fact that he realised he liked his friend more than a friend. _–How could one simple kiss... One simple act change so much?- _He kept asking himself. He wanted to turn back the clock and change what happened that night. Bulla and Pan was all the blame.

-_No_ _they're not Trunks. What are you saying, trying to blame someone else? -_ He asked himself. _–No one knew that this could've happened.- _

He sighed, knowing things won't ever be the same_. –What if I talk to him and he doesn't share the same feelings?_- He pondered_. –What am I going to do then? I would've made a fool out of myself. But yet... I keep thinking what if he likes me too... I saw it in his eyes. Even though we were drunk, I saw that he had felt something just as I did.-_

_-No! This is wrong! We can't do this. We're best friends. What will people think? What will my parents think? What will he do with Valese? They're in such a serious relationship. What will this do for my image and Capsule Corp? Will people accept the fact that I may...-_ He drifted and gulped harshly –I _can't say love. I don't think it's love. It may be brotherly love, but it's not lover love. Perhaps a crush? Perhaps a strange realisation that he's more than what I thought at first.-_

_-This isn't supposed to happen! I'm supposed to be going on dates – with Marron- and supposed to be working with Capsule Corp. Why am I fussing over such a stupid act? It shouldn't matter that we got drunk and ended up – _he couldn't say it. Not even in his mind. –_We did... that.-_ He shuddered as the scene popped up in his mind.

_-No, I have to talk to him. I just need to fly there and talk to him. We can't hide forever. We have to sort it out sooner or later. No more. I can't go on wasting my stupid fucking time thinking about this! I got bigger things to worry about!-_ He punched his new mattress. He instantly regretted it when a huge dent was made. He sighed knowing that he would need another new one. What was he going to tell his mother this time?

~-Z-~

Annoying. That's what Valese was. That high pitched voice. The innocence. The stupidity. How did he even find it alluring? He yawned as they sat at the dinner table long after dinner had been eaten. Chi-Chi was around, talking with the couple.

He kicked himself mentally as he realised that he started thinking negative thoughts of the girl he's been going out with for over a year now. He almost instantly regretted it. But still, he couldn't help rolling his eyes when she asked what such simple things were. If the innocence didn't kill him, the high pitched voice would. Why had he never noticed this in the past? Why did he even bother with her in the first place_? –Right, I forgot her looks. She was such an easy catch, -_ he shrugged.

"Oh my word, you're 22 and still have a curfew? Your parents are worse than me!" Chi-Chi chuckled, breaking Goten's trail of thoughts. He eyed his watch, noting that it was only 7 o'clock in the evening. He cringed when he realised they still had an hour to go.

Normally he would ditch his mother and take Valese upstairs for a sweet, loving make out session... But tonight he just wasn't in the mood. He just didn't see the point. It wouldn't_ feel_ the same. He had cheated on her. He felt bad about it_. -But it wasn't... really cheating was it? I- I mean Trunks and I are really great friends... sure it might have been a mistake but it doesn't count as cheating does it? -_ He questioned himself, suddenly worried that he had broken his *good* streak. He has never in his life cheated on a girl. He had his morals and he didn't find it necessary to even do such a thing.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he was telling himself it didn't count. –_Why though?-_ He yawned again. -_Why am I trying to defend Trunks? Why am I still thinking about this whole mess when I should be upstairs making out with my girlfriend? -_

"Goten?" Valese asked.

"Yeah?" His eyes drifted to his worried girlfriend.

"It's time to go home," she blushed.

He looked down at his watch again to realise an hour had already passed. He just nodded, standing up.

"Nice to see you again, Valese. We'll catch up some other time?" Chi-Chi beamed.

"You too, Chi-chi," she giggled, following Goten outside.

He took hold of her and started flying her off to Satan City. Neither one of them said a word as he flew. Satan City's lights quickly came from the distance, filling Goten with relief.

"Thanks for having me for dinner," she thanked Goten, wrapping her arms around her strong boyfriend. Goten tried to smile, snaking his arms around the small figure. He tried to shrug off the thoughts of Trunks as he did. Valese reluctantly pulled away, giving Goten a kiss on the lips. The dark haired boy tried to respond, but he lacked the passion. _–She doesn't taste the same,-_ he thought. –_Where's the fire that use to burn?-_ He asked again, allowing her entrance as she begged with her tongue. They played with their tongues until she finally backed away for air. Staring into her boyfriend's dark eyes she furrowed her brows. She had to ask.

"What's wrong, Goten?"

"Nothing, why?" He tried to reply as light as he could.

"You're acting strange,"

"I'm just not feeling too good," he explained. She nodded, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Where have you been all week?" She whispered. If it wasn't for his good hearing, he wouldn't have heard her. He sighed, unsure of what to reply.

"Busy I guess," he tried.

"Doing what? You normally text me every day," she pulled back, staring into his eyes.

"Just a lot on my mind,"

She just nodded, fully letting go. She head to her front door, bu stopped. "Goten, take care of yourself okay?" She whispered, trying to pull her most innocent look.

He just nodded, turning around already, not bothered to see her to the door. _–Like I said, just not in the mood.-_ He chanted to himself.

"Well, goodnight," she lastly spoke, closing the door behind her.

His hands balled into fists. His throat ached as a knot formed. He shot off into the sky, tears building in his eyes.

"What's happening to me? Why am I acting this way?" He cried out into the air.

"Why am I having doubts? Why am I... Thinking of my best friend in that way?!" He nearly screamed as the cold air rushed past him.

That's all he could do. Question. No answers were given except for a tiny light inside of him that slowly grew the more he speculated the situation.

~-Z-~


	7. Chapter 7

Dragonball and all its characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

~-Z-~

"Hi, is Goten around?" Trunks asked as Chi-Chi answered the door the following week.

"No, you actually just missed him. He's out in the mountains for the day," she explained.

"Thanks Chi-Chi, Trunks nodded, ready to leave and find Goten.

"Wait, Trunks," she called.

"Yes?"

"Do you know by any chance what's wrong with Goten? Ever since he came back from yours he just hasn't been the same," she pouted. Trunks just shook his head, unsure of what to reply.

"It's hitting Valese pretty hard," she started. "She came over a week ago for dinner and he totally ignored her! I don't know what is up with that boy. I thought I taught him better!" She groaned, picking up a thick book that she had placed onto the table.

"He probably just has a lot on his mind," Trunks tried.

"Yeah but I don't see what? It can't be because of Goku... Goten was possibly the most accepting one out of all of us," she sighed.

"I'll have a word with him,"

"Thanks, Trunks," she tried to smile.

Trunks left in a hurry, searching for Goten's ki. He found it near the running lake that went through the mountains of Mount Paozu.

Goten came into site before he could even blink. He watched the young man for a few minutes. He was sitting on a giant rock next to the river, staring unblinking at the running water. Trunks knew Goten could sense him, so he didn't bother to come up sneakily.

"Hey," Trunks was the first to speak once he awkwardly sat next to his friend on the rock.

"Hi," Goten replied sternly, not batting an eye.

"Great day huh?" Trunks tried to make small talk.

"Cut the crap, Trunks," Goten sighed, finally looking at his older friend.

"What got you in such a mood?" Trunks laughed. Goten balled his hands into fists as he looked away.

"You should know," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"So I take it you're mad?"

"Mad? Fucking mad! You got to be kidding me!" Goten jumped to his feet, angrily staring at his older friend. "What the hell happened man?! How did we even find ourselves in such a position?!" He questioned.

"I don't know!" Trunks shouted back, standing to his feet. He was grateful that the shoes he wore were making him a few inches taller. "Look! It isn't my fault okay!" Trunks tried again.

"So you're saying it's mine?" Goten asked.

"Yes... No," Trunks paused. "Maybe," he quickly changed.

"How could it be my fault?" Goten asked sternly.

"Because you came to my room! You were the one who shuffled closer to me! You were the one who rubbed my hand!"

"You were the one who jumped me!" Goten spat.

"You were the one setting the stupid rules for that game!" Trunks shot back.

"Well it was your stupid sister's idea! Okay!" He tried defending himself. He turned around, facing the water. He couldn't look his friend in the eye.

A pause lingered as in the air as they stood by the river side by side.

"I'm sorry, Trunks," Goten was the first to speak.

"No, I am," Trunks quickly interrupted, looking towards his friend.

"We fucked up big time didn't we?"

Trunks laughed, happy that his friend seemed to have the same thoughts. Yet, he couldn't help the little pull inside of him telling him to ask. His heart quickened as he encouraged himself.

"Goten?" Trunks nearly whispered.

"Hm?" He murmured.

"What if we were more than friends? What would people think? What would _you_ think? I know we've been friends our whole lives - we're like brothers. We've always been Trunks and Goten. But that one night made me question; what if? Could it work?"

Goten didn't answer. Instead he looked away from the bright blue eyes that belonged to his older friend.

"Sounds corny, I know... But I can't help but think about it. Something just... happened that night," he tried explaining, worried that his friend was going to get angry again. Goten still didn't answer.

"What if..." Goten mumbled. "What if we did become more than friends? What if the other night made us realise something we never cared to think about before?"

Trunks' lips twitched into a smile. "What if we try it? What do you think will happen?"

"What will people think?" Goten quickly asked.

"Correction, what will our _parents_ think," Trunks chuckled. Goten smiled, running his hand through his hair.

"This is strange, Trunks," Goten spoke again.

"What do you mean?"

"Thinking of you in such a way. It never crossed my mind before. But the more I think about it, the better it becomes. I guess I just never noticed how... amazing you are," Goten blushed.

"Yeah it is strange," Trunks nodded. "We've been friends for so long, it's strange to suddenly add another depth to it,"

"Do you think we should try?" Goten asked, now staring at his friend deeply.

"I don't know," Trunks replied truthfully. He didn't know. Should they bother to give _them_ a go? Should they bother being more than friends after just one crazy night?

"What about Valese?" Trunks suddenly asked.

Goten looked away instantly, picking up a small rock. "What about her?" He replied sternly.

"What are you saying, Goten?" Trunks worriedly asked, watching his friend flick the rock into the water.

"We broke up," Goten replied sternly.

"What?" Trunks stepped backwards, unsure of what to think of this new information. "Why?"

"Because of you," Goten turned until he met a pair of blue eyes. "I just couldn't stand her anymore. I tried, but the more I tried, the more annoying she got. I just couldn't handle her anymore," he sighed. "It wasn't going to be fair on her anyway. I cheated. She deserved better," his head slumped down.

"You broke up with her because of me?" Trunks stuttered.

"No, I broke up with her because I realised that I_ think_ I like someone else more," Goten corrected.

"You... you can't be serious?" Trunks took another step back.

"Trunks, I thought about this long and hard. That silly mistake just couldn't leave my mind. The more I tried to shove it off, the harder you came back. I just couldn't stop thinking about us,"

"I... I guess I understand," Trunks nodded, stepping forward instead this time. "But maybe we should have spoken first before you made such a big move,"

"So you're saying the feelings aren't that mutual and that you won't give_ us_ a go?" Goten asked. Trunks shook his head, amazed at how quickly the tables had turned.

"No, I wouldn't mind giving us a go, but I'm worried about what people will think,"

"Does it really matter?"

"I don't know, does it?" Trunks asked sternly.

"I guess so," Goten shrugged, another pause filling the air.

"Look Goten. I'm just confused at the moment as you are. Never in my life have things like this happened to me. But everything seemed to change as soon as our lips met. Call me crazy, but something seemed to change in me as soon as I felt it. I couldn't understand why my instincts suddenly told me to go that far with you, and I'm sorry. Maybe it is my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have jumped you. But I don't regret it. I admit it was probably the best night of my life. But know that even if at first I hated the fact we broke such a big boundary, I was secretly happy. I was already thinking of the 'what ifs' as soon as you left. I guess in the end I realised that maybe we should just give it a go. Maybe we can make it work. Maybe we can get some family and friends to stand by us. Or, maybe we can keep it a secret for now. All I know is, suddenly my thoughts of you became more than just a friend. I wanted more of you Goten, even right now. I want to try things with you that I never thought I'd ever even consider."

Goten smiled the classic Son grin as he heard his friend speak. He knew where Trunks was leading to. For the first time in almost two weeks he felt happy. He felt confident in his decision. Perhaps the *what ifs* is worth _exploring_. Perhaps they could make things _work_ and they could find happiness within each other. Granted, they already did. They were always happy and themselves around each other, but with this added depth, maybe it could send them into a luxurious heaven where everyday would be paradise rather than a timeless routine.

"Then let's give it a go. Let's turn the 'what ifs' into reality," Goten nodded, stretching his arm out for his older friend to grab. "Let's try the crazy things we seem to have in our minds. Let's knock the socks off people," he chuckled.

Trunks' smile widened as he heard the darker haired boy's acceptance. He was right. Perhaps they should give it a go. What was the worst that could happen? Surely it wouldn't be that big of a shock... Right?

Eagerly Trunks took Goten's warm hand, leaning in until they were inches away. Goten's breath hitched at the sudden closeness. He leaned in closer, already feeling the heat coming off the lavender haired boy. Trunks hesitantly hovered next to Goten's lips, unsure if he truly wanted to kiss his friend. Goten chuckled, closing the gap between the two. They quietly moaned as their lips finally touched once more.

-_Yeah, it's totally worth it,-_ Trunks thought to himself. –_The 'what ifs' is totally worth turning into reality._- He added. –_It's time to head onto a new journey and see where life will take us.-_

~-Z-~


End file.
